the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
The Slumber Party Massacre (1982) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = 1st November, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Neil |dull_machete: = Diane |profanity = Yes}} Overview In Venice, Los Angeles, Trish Deveraux, an 18-year-old high school senior, decides to throw a slumber party while her parents are away. Their neighbor, Mr. Contant, is given the job of checking on the girls. She awakes and gets dressed shortly before going to school. Meanwhile, Russ Thorn, an escaped mass murderer, kills a telephone repair woman and steals her van. Trish meets up with her friends Kim, Jackie, and Diane. A new girl, Valerie, is invited to the party but declines. After school, one of their classmates, Linda, goes back to retrieve a book but gets locked inside. She is attacked by Russ, armed with a power drill, and hides in the shower room, but he finds her and kills her. As the party begins that night, the girls smoke marijuana and drink alcohol, while Valerie babysits her younger sister, Courtney across the street. Two boys from school, Jeff and Neil, arrive and spy on the girls as they talk and order a pizza. Russ kills Mr. Contant outside with his power drill. Courtney begs Valerie to go to the party, but she objects. Diane gets out of the car to ask permission to go with her boyfriend. She comes back to find him decapitated and is murdered herself. The girls' coach, Rachel Jana, who also lives in the neighborhood, phones Trish's house when she hears commotion outside, making sure they are alright. While on the phone, the girls answer the door and find the pizza delivery man with his eyes drilled out. The phone lines disconnect and the teens arm themselves with knives as Jeff and Neil run for help, but both boys are killed. Russ gains entry to the house and murders Jackie. Courtney and Valerie go over to the house and find it empty, unaware of the horror that has occurred. Trish and Kim barricade themselves in Trish's bedroom. Russ enters through a window and kills Kim as Trish flees. Upon finding Kim dead, Valerie and Courtney hide from Russ in the house. Coach Jana, having grown concerned over the phone call earlier, arrives, and is confronted by Russ, who begins fighting with her. Trish comes to her aid, stabbing Russ with a butcher knife, but he manages to break free and disembowel Coach Jana with the drill. As Trish holds the dying Coach Jana, Russ remarks how pretty she is, and tells her he loves her. Valerie subsequently chases Russ with a machete out the back door. She severs his left hand before slicing his stomach open, and he falls into the swimming pool. Russ emerges and attacks them, but Valerie finally kills him with the machete. Valerie and Trish break down in tears as Courtney looks on in shock. Deaths Counted Deaths * Phone Repairwoman - Drilled in head offscreen. * Linda - Drilled offscreen. * Mr. Contant - Drilled through back of neck. * John Minor - Majorly decapitated. * Diane - Drilled offscreen. * Pizza Guy - Eyes gouged out. * Neil - Stabbed ~5x in chest. * Jeff - Drilled in back then drilled some more! * Jackie - Throat slashed w/ drill. * Kim - Stabbed in stomach w/ knife. * Coach Jana - Stomach slashed open w/ drill. * Russ Thorn - Stabbed, slashed, de-handed, impaled on machete. Category:Kill Counts